Julbock
by Margarida
Summary: Fanfic presente de AS do grupo Saint Seya Ficwritters do facebook... Meu único pedido a ti, Odin, é qua traga de volta à Asgard suas jovens vidas...


**Disclaimer: **Saint Seya e seus personagens pertencem ao Mestre Masami Kurumada e às editoras licenciadas.

É época de natal, de festas, de alegria, de presentes... Sim presentes, seja de pai, mãe, irmão, amigo ou secreto, como é o caso deste aqui. E como toda entrega de amigo secreto, sempre tem aquele discursinho antes ou mesmo depois de revelar quem é a pessoa que tiramos, então, aqui vai...

Uma amizade que começou na verdade entre nossas personagens em Darkest Night, já que o Ikarus sempre escalava Jordana e Alex para as mesmas missões... E essa amizade evoluiu e foi para a vida real, embora ainda seja virtual por não nos conhecermos pessoalmente (algo que será resolvido em breve, né?). Isa, eu pesquisei, fui atrás e espero ter correspondido ao que você esperava para esta fic e com este tema e personagens, eu dediquei um bom e precioso tempo para escrevê-la porque você não merecia algo meia boca.

Feliz Natal, cheio de festa, alegria, amor e muita paz!

E boa leitura a todos...

Nota: Esta fic se passa poucos meses após a guerra santa entre Hades e Atena.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Julbock**

**Capítulo único**

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Terras geladas de Asgard**

Os olhos azuis claríssimos fitavam o próprio reflexo no espelho emoldurado em prata do espaçoso quarto. Os lábios finos e rosados estavam fechados, sérios, um tanto trêmulos. Um suspiro baixo acabou por escapar deles enquanto os olhos não desgrudavam do reflexo cansado mostrado no espelho. Ah, sim, os últimos meses haviam sido os mais difíceis. Seu rosto jovial mostrava claramente os sinais de envelhecimento causados pela tristeza e preocupações.

Sentia muito a falta deles. De todos eles. De um em especial. No princípio, orava ao deus Odin para que se compadecesse da alma de cada um de seus queridos guerreiros deuses e entendesse que não mereciam a morte. Que por um milagre ou qualquer outro motivo eles pudessem voltar e aproveitar suas jovens vidas, em uma época de paz conquistada arduamente por Atena e seus cavaleiros.

Com o tempo, porém, a tristeza foi tomando conta de seu coração. Odin não atendia ao desejo mais profundo e íntimo de seu coração. E isso doía tanto...

Forçava-se a levantar da cama todos os dias para cuidar de seu reino e seu povo. Para levar algum tipo de força e alento aos mais pobres e necessitados, e governar sabiamente as decisões a serem tomadas. Ao menos, não estava sozinha. Tinha sua irmã ao seu lado, ela também tão jovem e tão triste, tendo que lidar com a perda do seu primeiro amor.

Tinha também o guerreiro deus de Alcor ao seu lado, Bado. Ele não morrera durante a luta contra Ikki de Fênix, havia deixado o palácio de Valhalla para levar o corpo de seu irmão Shido para ser enterrado nas terras de sua família. Embora tenha desmaiado no meio do caminho, aldeões o encontraram e cuidaram do rapaz, ele acabou retornando ao palácio algumas semanas depois.

Era um excelente capitão para os soldados, um homem justo e competente, e um tanto divertido também. Mas ela sabia a falta que Bado sentia do irmão, mesmo tendo passado boa parte de sua vida como a sombra de Shido de Mizar.

Duas batidas leves na porta, ela pediu que entrassem.

-Hilda? – Freya a chamou, abrindo pouco mais da metade da porta – Os soldados acabaram de trazer Cailleach (1), e querem saber onde colocá-la.

Com um suspiro resignado e ar cansado, Hilda se levantou e acompanhou Freya até o salão principal de Valhalla, onde alguns soldados estavam parados, junto de um enorme e grosso tronco de árvore, aguardando ordens de sua princesa. Observando-os, os olhos vidrados, por um instante a mente de Hilda viajou em lembranças...

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

_-Aonde devo colocar Cailleach, minha senhora? – perguntou-lhe Thor, carregando praticamente sozinho um enorme e pesado tronco de árvore, ao encontrar Hilda sentada junto à fonte do jardim._

_-Leve-o para o salão principal, Thor, depois vá descansar. Deve ter sido trabalhoso trazer este tronco até aqui._

_-Oh, nem tanto, minha senhora... Ademais, não posso descansar ainda, preciso levar Cailleach para a aldeia que fica ao sul de Asgard, as crianças de lá estão ansiosas pelas festas._

_-Entendo. Diga aos anciãos da aldeia que mandarei alguns presentes especiais para a ceia._

_-Oh, obrigado, minha senhora, por sua bondade e compaixão._

_Um sorriso largo se formou nos lábios do futuro guerreiro deus de Phecda, ele cumprimentou novamente a princesa de Asgard e rumou para o palácio, carregando o tronco em seus ombros._

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

-Hilda? – Freya a chamou delicadamente e a princesa de Asgard encarou a irmã – Está tudo bem?

-Ah, está eu só... Bem, coloquem o tronco no centro do salão, ficará melhor.

Pedindo licença, Hilda saiu do grande salão, seus olhos estavam visivelmente cheios de lágrimas. O coração começava a se despedaçar em dor, imaginando como seriam aqueles dias de festa sem a presença dos guerreiros deuses. Precisava respirar um pouco, tentar ordenar seus pensamentos e sentimentos.

Passou por um dos corredores, onde as servas do palácio estavam ocupadas com a limpeza do chão, paredes, teto e prataria, preparando tudo para a grande festa que aconteceria logo mais, um dos mordomos ditava algumas ordens enquanto também ele ajudava. Estancou o passo por um breve instante, nos anos passados aquela responsabilidade estava nos ombros de outra pessoa...

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

_-Eu não sabia que você tinha tanta perícia com uma vassoura como tem com uma espada, Haguen! – disse Hilda, ao ver o rapaz às voltas com o instrumento de limpeza em um dos corredores do palácio._

_-Bem, minha senhora... Eu não sei cozinhar, tocar um instrumento ou mesmo tenho habilidades manuais para confeccionar presentes. Então, esta é a minha maneira de contribuir para a realização da festa do solstício de inverno (2)._

_-Se este é o seu melhor, então está contribuindo de maneira linda._

_-Haguen! – Freya gritou para o rapaz, do outro lado do corredor – Pode me ajudar com este baú? Está muito pesado._

_Cheio de sorrisos, Haguen deixou Hilda por um instante e foi até a jovem, ajudando-a a tirar um velho baú do lugar para que as servas pudessem limpar melhor o local._

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Com passos apressados, Hilda logo estava do lado de fora do palácio, atravessando o jardim praticamente correndo, sem olhar para os lados. As lágrimas já desciam por seu rosto, ainda que silenciosas. A princesa de Asgard somente parou quando estava no meio do bosque que circundava o Valhalla, onde havia uma clareira rodeada por macieiras carregadas. E também cristais de ametistas que já não tinham mais ossos dentro de si ou mesmo o brilho característico da pedra preciosa...

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

_Gostava de acompanhar o trabalho dos camponeses na colheita das maçãs, que nas mãos habilidosas das cozinheiras do palácio, se transformariam em doces, compotas, tortas e em sidra, a bebida tão apreciada durante a ceia._

_-Aceita uma, senhora? Parece-me deliciosa..._

_Sorrindo, Hilda aceitou a maçã que Alberich de Megrez lhe oferecia, embora não pudesse dizer se era de bom grado ou não, uma vez que jamais conseguira decifrar todos os mistérios que aqueles olhos verdes e a mente mais brilhante de Asgard carregavam. Agradecendo, ela se pôs a caminhar por entre as árvores, acenando para as pessoas, sorrindo para as crianças, até que se viu longe da clareira e sozinha._

_Quando se virou para tomar o caminho de volta, um lobo de pelagem tão branca quanto a neve e olhos azuis a interpelou, encarando-a de frente. Hilda se abaixou um tanto, esticando sua mão direita e oferecendo a ele a maçã que trazia._

_O lobo se aproximou e aceitou a maçã, a princesa abaixou-se ao lado dele e fez-lhe um carinho sobre a cabeça, ele ficou quieto, parecia gostar daquilo._

_-King! – um rapaz surgiu por entre as árvores, chamando pelo lobo – Oh, minha senhora, eu não sabia que estava aqui. Pensei que King estivesse caçando._

_-Está tudo bem, Fenrir, eu já estou indo embora, não vou atrapalhar sua caçada._

_Ela fez mais um carinho sobre a cabeça do lobo e o deixou. Ao passar pelo guerreiro, Hilda parou por um instante, sorrindo._

_-Os guerreiros deuses estarão todos reunidos no palácio de Valhalla para a festa de Solstício... Não gostaria de participar também, Fenrir?_

_-Sinto muito, minha senhora, mas os lobos precisam de mim..._

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

As pernas bambearam por um momento, Hilda se apoiou em uma das ametistas de Alberich para se recompor, já não segurava mais as lágrimas que caíam em abundância por seu rosto. De cabeça baixa, não viu que alguém se aproximava.

-Senhora? Está tudo bem, precisa de algo?

-Bado... – Hilda levantou a cabeça e viu o guerreiro deus parado ao seu lado, ela se apoiou no ombro dele – Eu não sei... São tantas coisas... Tantas lembranças...

-Acalme-se, por favor.

-Eu não sei se consigo suportar, Bado... Esta festa... Tudo... Não é a mesma coisa, a mesma alegria sem eles... Sem cada um deles...

-Eu sei, minha senhora... Mesmo sendo uma sombra, eu sempre estive por perto e via as festas da minha família, a alegria do solstício... Mas estou tentando, Hilda... Por nossa gente... Pela memória do meu irmão...

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

_Nevava forte, mas as pessoas que estavam dentro daquela casa pareciam não se importar com isso. Comiam alegremente, bebiam, trocavam presentes e abraços. E também não notavam que, próximo a uma das janelas, um par de olhos âmbar observava a tudo pelo lado de fora, tentando se manter aquecido enrolado em uma coberta velha feita de peles._

_Foi então que sentiu alguém cutucar seu ombro e quando se virou, olhos âmbar iguais aos seus o fitavam. Trajando uma casaca negra bem cortada e quente, o menino tinha um prato em suas mãos, que estendeu para o outro._

_Desconcertado, mas com um nó na garganta, Bado aceitou o prato de comida e doces que Shido lhe estendia..._

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

De volta ao palácio, Hilda, acompanhada de Bado, chegou ao salão quando os soldados estavam terminando de ajeitar Cailleach no centro do salão e os waits (3) se posicionavam com seus instrumentos sobre um tablado, para começar os ensaios das canções que iriam embalar a noite de festa.

-Eu... Eu preciso ir para meu quarto, Bado... Com licença...

E Hilda se retirou bem no exato momento em que o harpista tocava as primeiras notas.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

_Apesar de ser uma noite de festa, de alegria e de a música tocada na maior parte do tempo ser assim, Hilda não podia deixar de notar que tanto o olhar quanto as notas que Mime tirava de sua harpa eram tristes. Aproximando-se, a princesa se sentou ao lado do guerreiro deus no tablado e ele então parou de tocar._

_-Senhora._

_-Não se deixe perder na tristeza, Mime... Somos uma família, e você é bem vindo nela._

_Dizendo isso, Hilda tomou entre suas mãos as do jovem rapaz e sorriu mais abertamente. Era um sorriso sincero e tão vivo que, por um momento, o coração de Mime sentiu-se aquecer._

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

A meia – noite logo chegaria. Cailleach seria acesa dando início à ceia e a troca de presentes, a música tomaria conta do salão principal e de todo o palácio e as pessoas iriam rir, comer e beber. E Hilda, pela primeira vez em anos, se sentiria a pior e mais miserável de todas as pessoas que viviam em Asgard.

Nada seria como antes. Nada seria tão alegre sem a presença dos guerreiros deuses. Sem a presença de um deles em especial. Chorando novamente, Hilda abraçou o próprio corpo durante o banho, e um longo suspiro deixou seus lábios.

-Siegfried...

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

_A mesa farta, a música que enchia o ambiente... Fascinada, Hilda observava Cailleach ardendo em chamas, fortalecendo todo o simbolismo contido naquela representação, era a libertação do sol invicto._

_-Hilda, venha, vamos dançar!_

_Freya e Haguen vinham correndo em sua direção, logo a puxaram para o meio da roda, batendo palmas e cantando junto dos waits. E, em meio aos risos e passos desajeitados, ela vislumbrou Siegfried encostado em uma das pilastras, observando-a. Pedindo licença à irmã e ao amigo, Hilda foi até o guerreiro deus de Dubhe._

_-Não quer se juntar a nós nesta dança?_

_-Não sou muito bom nisso, senhora, prefiro apenas observar._

_-Ora, venha, Siegfried! Eu também não sei dançar direito! – Hilda o puxava pela mão, tentando arrastar o guerreiro para o meio da roda._

_Foi então que as badaladas do enorme relógio de pêndulo começaram a soar. Era meia-noite. Voltou-se para o guerreiro e o abraçou, comemorando, desejando-lhe toda sorte de saúde e bênçãos. E então Siegfried lhe estendeu algo, que havia tirado de um dos bolsos da calça que usava._

_-Fui eu quem fiz... Especialmente para a senhora._

_Era uma pequena escultura de palha, em forma de cabra, enfeitada com laços de fita azuis._

_-É lindo, mas... Por que as fitas azuis e não vermelhas, Siegfried?_

_-Por que azul é a cor de seus olhos, minha senhora..._

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Estava pronta para a festa, ou quase isso. Faltava ainda pentear os longos cabelos e colocar sua diadema de prata. Quando se aproximou da penteadeira, um pequeno susto e seu coração disparou.

Sobre sua caixa de jóias, a pequena cabra de palha, enfeitada com os laços azuis. Sentiu o coração se aquecer. E então, ouviu as badaladas da meia-noite, vindas do velho relógio de pêndulo do salão.

_Uma, duas, três badaladas._

Segurando firmemente a pequena cabra entre as mãos, Hilda correu para o grande salão, todo iluminado por Cailleach, que ardia em chamas. Estancou o passo próxima à uma das entradas do salão e seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas novamente, mas já não eram mais de tristeza.

_Quatro, cinco, seis..._

_A sétima badalada._

Thor estava parado junto de Cailleach, olhando para o alto, batendo palmas ao ritmo da canção que era tocada pelos waits.

_A oitava badalada._

Haguen abraçava Freya com força, as testas unidas, as lágrimas de ambos que se misturavam, os lábios finalmente tocados e saciados.

_A nona badalada._

Alberich junto à mesa da ceia, segurando uma bela maçã vermelha, na outra ponta Fenrir abaixado, alimentando King e lhe fazendo um carinho no topo da cabeça.

_A décima badalada._

Shido e Bado juntos, em pé ao lado da mesa de bebidas, ambos dividindo um prato de doces e trocando confidências apenas com olhares cúmplices e cheios de entendimento.

_A décima primeira badalada._

O som da harpa invadiu o ambiente, Mime tocava juntos dos waits e o som que tirava de seu instrumento era uma explosão de alegria, de sentimentos, de vida! Os olhos antes embaçados pela dor eram agora do vermelho mais brilhante que poderia existir.

_E finalmente a décima segunda badalada._

-Minha senhora?

A voz tão marcante, que ouvia apenas em sonhos era real e lhe chegava tão viva aos ouvidos... Ainda um tanto temerosa e trêmula, Hilda virou-se para trás e então viu o guerreiro deus de Dubhe, a estrela alfa, ali, bem próximo a si. Os olhos fixos em seu rosto, os cabelos loiros jogados sobre os ombros, um meio sorriso nos lábios...

-Siegfried...

O rapaz aproximou-se e puxou a mão direita de Hilda, que ela mantinha fechada junto ao peito. Ao abri-la, lá estava a pequena cabra feita de palha e enfeitada com laços de fitas azuis.

-Julbock (4)... – Siegfried disse, encarando o olhar marejado de Hilda – Ela lhe trouxe seu presente mais desejado, Hilda...

Não havia o que dizer, não tinha nem mesmo forças para gritar e agradecer a Odin pela dádiva que ele havia lhe concedido. Não. Tudo o que queria e precisava era, apenas, sentir.

Sentir o coração e o espírito aquecidos pelo sol invicto. Pela vida dos guerreiros deuses que retornavam à Asgard. Pelo beijo que tanto desejava...

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

E aqui termina esta fic. Eu procurei utilizar alguns elementos que pesquisei sobre as comemorações do natal em países de origem nórdica, fui juntando os pedaços, as lembranças e acabei fugindo um pouco do que tinha sido pedido inicialmente, mas espero de coração que você tenha curtido, Isa! Um grande beijo para ti e para todos que se dispuseram a ler esta pequena fic...

Cailleach: Um dos nomes utilizados para se referir ao tronco de árvore que é queimado durante os dozes dias de comemoração do solstício de inverno, como um símbolo da libertação do sol invicto, que havia sido "engolido" pelo longo período invernal.

Solstício de inverno: A festa que deu a origem ao Natal, incorporada ao calendário cristão e modificada ao longos dos anos segundo crenças e costumes da religião adotada como oficial por Roma.

Waits: São os músicos que tocam as canções e cânticos típicos das comemorações do solstício em comunidades rurais da Finlândia e Escócia.

Julbock: Segundo a mitologia nórdica, o deus Thor costumava realizar passeios pelos céus na companhia de duas cabras, que eram chamadas pelos vinkings de Julbock. Este povo costumava se fantasiar com o animal para presentear as crianças durante as comemorações do solstício de inverno. Na Noruega, é costume as pessoas presentearem os amigos com pequenas esculturas de cabra feitas de palha e enfeitadas com laços de fitas vermelhas.


End file.
